


The Aftermath

by Leo4573



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo4573/pseuds/Leo4573
Summary: Matt Murdock survives the Midland Circle collapse, but he'll never be the same again.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

EXT. CHURCH GROUNDS – FRONT DOOR STEPS - DAY

Foggy is standing at the bottom of the steps, shifting his weight. He looks worried. A cab is stopped outside the gate. We hear the church door open.

Foggy

(Cheerful)

Hey, there he is! How you doing buddy?

Matt (O.S.)

I'm fine Foggy

He gives Foggy a weak smile and tightens his knuckles around the handle of his cane.

MATT

I told Sister Maggie not to call on you...

FOGGY

What are you talking about man?!

My best friend survived the

unsurvivable. I'm here for you bud!

Sister Maggie comes out the church door holding a duffel bag.

SISTER MAGGIE

Mr. Nelson, how are you?

(Turning to Matthew)

I have your bag.

She reaches for his hand and places the handle of the handle of the bag on his open palm.

SISTER MAGGIE (CONT'D)

You all set?

MATT

(Dry)

I believe so Sister.

(beat)

Thank you... Really.

FOGGY

Alright let's get this show on the road!

Foggy taps the back of Matt's hand with his own, offering his arm. Matt hands him the duffel bag and takes his arm. They slowly go down the steps, Matt tapping his cane and wincing at each step. They enter the cab which drives away.

INT. MATT’S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY

The living room is well lit by the windows. The kitchen counter is empty. Bills are stacked on the coffee table. Foggy leads Matt to the sofa, who finds the seat with his hand and eases down.

FOGGY

(putting the keys down)

Here we are! Home sweet home.

Bought you some groceries the

other day, beer, all that good stuff.

MATT

Thanks Fog... You shouldn't have.

Foggy sits down on an armchair looking at Matt, he looks hurt, but he is concerned.

FOGGY

So... You've been staying at the church

since the accident? You didn't think

of letting your friends know you

were alive? We had a funeral for you...

MATT

Fog, can we not? I really don't

feel like going through it right now.

FOGGY

No we can't Matt. We are having

this conversation. So get ready for it.

Matt shifts his position on the sofa, wincing in pain. He sighs.

MATT

I woke up when a construction crew arrived.

I could barely move, or speak for that matter.

I asked for Father Lantom. He took me in

at the orphanage where I grew up.

Matt pauses. Takes his red-tinted sunglasses off and places them on the coffee table, his hand brushes the bills.

FOGGY

Oh. That. Me and Karen have being paying

your bills. She still hoped you were coming back.

MATT

That's

(sigh)

Thank you.

(beat)

Anyway. When I finally came to my senses again

weeks had passed. I had no idea where I was.

The sounds, everything was muffled. I hurt all over.

Sister Maggie came over and explained the extent of my injuries.

FOGGY

So... Daredevil

MATT

Daredevil is buried below Midland Circle.

FOGGY

I'm really sorry Matt.

(beat)

I know how much freedom being

Daredevil provided you.

MATT

It's fine Foggy. Really. I've done my mourning.

Sister Maggie throwing me out just gave

me the push I needed to rejoin society as

Matthew Murdock.

(beat)

So tell me. How's office life going?

FOGGY

Oh you know. I'm still at Hogarth, Chao

& Benowitz. Karen's working at the bulletin.

MATT

That's

(beat)

That's great Foggy...

FOGGY

I could totally get you in at the firm

when you're ready to get back to work.

Or we can open up shop again.

Nelson & Murdock Attorney's at Law!

MATT

Yeah. We'll see, one step at a time buddy.

I need to get back on my feet first.

FOGGY

Here for you Matt. Anything you need just shoot it my way.

They sit in silence for a while. Foggy seems to want to say something but refrains from doing so.

FOGGY

Well, I'll get out of your hair now. Oh and before

I forget. Here's your phone.

Foggy reaches over and places the phone on the coffee table in front of Matt. We hear the thud.

FOGGY (CONT'D)

Your laptop is there on the table as well.

The headphones are on top and charger next to it.

(beat)

I'll come by tomorrow to check on you okay?

MATT

That's

(stops)

Thank you Foggy.

Foggy gets up and heads for the door. He looks back at Matt and then leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

INT. FOGGY’S HOUSE - LATER

Foggy is sitting on the couch. We hear keys turning and the front door opening.

MARCI (O.S.)

Hey Foggy Bear. How was your day?

FOGGY

It went... You know I saw Matt today right?

Marci sits down on the couch and cuddles up to Foggy.

FOGGY (CONT'D)

I'm worried about him you know? He's already

been through so much. And now this...

MARCI

Oh Foggy Bear... At least now he has you by his side though.

FOGGY

I can't be there for someone who doesn't want me to be.

I just hope he doesn't shut me out.

INT. MATT’S HOUSE - DUSK

Matt is still sitting on the couch he gropes around for the computer and finds it. He gets up and walks to the front door. Touching the walls as he goes. He checks for his cane near the door and for the house keys by the door. Once satisfied everything is in the right place he turns back around.

Matt starts slowly walking around the apartment. Touching the walls and furniture as he goes along, making sure his mental map of the house is still all there.

Satisfied he goes to the fridge, grabs a beer and heads back to the couch. He sits there for a while, sipping the beer.

Match cut to:

INT. MATT’S HOUSE - MORNING

Matt is sleeping on the couch. There's a knock on the door. He doesn't wake up.

FOGGY (O.S.)

(muffled)

Matt! Matt! Open up!

Foggy continues to bang on the door. Matt slowly comes out of his stupor. He takes a bit to register the knocking. Finally he starts to get up.

MATT

I'm going. I'm going.

Matt heads for the door and opens it. Foggy is outside.

FOGGY

Hey buddy. Fine morning uh? What took you so long?

He gets in, straight past Matt and into the living room, sitting down on the armchair. Matt sighs, closes the door and follows him but doesn't sit down.

FOGGY (CONT'D)

So what are you doing today?

MATT

Uh. Staying in.

FOGGY

Nonsense. We're having lunch!

Foggy takes a minute to absorb his surroundings, he looks into the bedroom, the bed is made. He looks at Matt up and down.

FOGGY

Did-did you sleep on the couch?

MATT

Well yeah. I fell asleep shortly after you left.

FOGGY

Sleeping beauty needed his sleep uh?

beat

Anyway. Lunch at noon. I'll text you the address.

MATT

I know what you're doing Fog. I'm fine really. I don't

need your pity. I'll just order thai and stay in if you don't mind.

FOGGY

We'll I do mind. Come on. I already talked to Karen. She's joining us.

MATT

(grinding his teeth)

Fine Fog.

Foggy is already heading for the door. Before Matt changes his mind.

FOGGY

Great! I'll text you the address in a minute! See ya.

He goes out. Matt shrugs and heads to the kitchen. Grabs a couple eggs from the fridge places them on the counter. And goes searching for a frying pan. Slowly but surely one of the eggs rolls off the counter, cracking. Matt finds a frying pan and turns back to the counter, stepping on something. He feels around for the eggs and can only find one.

MATT

(sweeping the counter's contents to the floor)

Argh! Fuck!

He calms himself down and starts cleaning out the mess.


	3. Chapter 3

INT. NY BULLETIN OFFICES - MORNING

Karen is walking through the office, stops at a door and knocks

Ellison (O.S.)

(muffled through the door)

Yes. Come on in.

Karen opens the door but stays at the door peering in.

Karen

Hey, how is it going? Sorry can I ask you something?

ELLISON

Let's hear it.

KAREN

I need a longer lunch break today? It's uh. It's

Matt. He- He came back. And Foggy made

a reservation for lunch so- so I need a

little longer today. Is that okay?

ELLISON

Well sure! That's not everyday uh? How is he?

KAREN

Oh. You know. Not sure. Not great I think.

He uh. He was in some kind of accident. No ID.

Taken in as a John Doe, that's- that's

why everyone thought he was gone.

(beat)

Anyway. Thank you! I promise I'll

have the article ready by this evening.

Ellison nods and Karen turns and leaves, heading for the elevator. She gets in and the doors close.

Match cut to:

INT/EXT. MATT’S APARTMENT BUILDING - NOON

The elevator doors open Matt is standing there gripping the cane handle near his collar. Hair combed, sunglasses on, he's hearing jeans and a dress shirt. He lowers the cane and walks out of the elevator, tapping his way to the front door and then down the steps. He searches for the curb and once there hails a cab. A cab stops, and the driver lowers the front window.

DRIVER

Hey. How you doing? Need a cab? Hop in.

Matt finds the cab with his hands and gropes for the door handle, getting in.

MATT

Hi uh. Give me just a second.

Matt reaches for his phone. Clicks the home button, scrolls his finger through the screen until it reads message. He double clicks and the phone reads out an address at high speed.

MATT

Hey uh. Did you get that?

DRIVER

I'm sorry, that was too fast for me

to get. Could you repeat that?

MATT

Sure. 9th and West 44th Street. Westway Diner.

Could you leave me in front of the diner?

DRIVER

Sure thing pal.

INT. HOGARTH, CHAO & BENOWITZ OFFICES - NOON

Foggy is waiting for the elevator in the large hall of a glass and steel office building with Marci.

FOGGY

Hey you sure you'll be okay

having lunch without me?

MARCI

(whinny)

Oh Foggy Bear. I'm distraught. I can't

believe you are ditching me.

She looks over at Foggy who doesn't seem to be appreciating the sarcasm.

MARCI (CONT'D)

Go have lunch with your friends Foggy. I hope

they can cheer you up. You've been so worried lately...

FOGGY

(sighing)

You know, it's Matt. I really want to help but I'm not sure how.

MARCI

(cheerful)

Lunch seems like a good start.

The elevator arrives and they both get in. The doors close.


End file.
